Cold Inside and Out
by XxrealityxX
Summary: Drew broke up with May, leaving her. He left her alone. He left her for good. And he left her feeling cold. Will the cold succumb May, or will she fight it? R&R!


May stood in the middle of the ice-covered field, waiting for her boyfriend, Drew. He told her to meet him there at 3 o'clock. May glanced down at her watch. _2:58. He's going to be late. I'm sure of it._ She waited patiently, though she wished he would hurry up due to the bone-chilling weather. Even in Drew's heavy winter jacket, which she borrowed weeks ago, May was still cold. She shivered, willing the clock to go faster. _2:59…3:00! He's late. For the first time ever, that jerk is-_

"I'm not late May."

With a surprised gasp, May spun around and came face to face with that cocky bastard of a boyfriend who had his custom smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't scare me like that Drew!" May whined.

Drew replied, "I'm sorry. Next time I'll shout to you from a mile away to let you know I'm almost there. Then half a mile. Then a quarter. Then a-"

"Alright, alright" May said with a smile. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" May asked eagerly.

Drew gazed at his girlfriend for a moment before responded. He smirked, seeing her wearing _his_ jacket. She did look very fitting in it, even if it was a size too big. He bent down slowly, without her realizing, and gathered some snow in his hand. He crept closer to May and said, "What I wanted to tell you was…this!", and he threw the snow at her face.

To say May was shocked would be an understatement. She stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide, quite like a fish. The stinging snow made her shiver even more, yet she blazed with newfound energy.

"Drew Hayden! You are going to regret that!" May bent down and gathered snow, then hurled it at Drew's face. He dodged with a confident smirk and flicked his fringe, taunting May. Said girl fumed and went on a rampage, hurtling handfuls after handfuls of snow, successfully hitting Drew. His emerald eyes narrowed at the laughing May, and then an evil look came to eyes. May was laughing too hard to realize that Drew had snuck up on her. She didn't realize anything until the freezing snow fell down her back. She shrieked and jumped up and down, doing some crazy-looking dance, trying to get all the snow out from her shirt. May, in turn, crammed snow into Drew's perfect hair. Soon a full-on snowball fight came into play. May's shrieks of laughter and Drew's chortles and growls of annoyance could be heard from a mile away. Soon, however, the fight ended when Drew tripped May, forcing her to fall into the snow.

A shivering May glared at the grass-head while blowing on her hands in an attempt to warm them up. Feeling a bit guilty, Drew hugged May from behind, then turned her around to give her a sweet kiss. Feeling considerably warmer, May was content in Drew's arms.

The day had been fun for Drew. He loved being around May. She was so full of energy and happiness that there was more than enough to share with him. And her eyes, those shining, sapphire orbs, were always full of love. He knew she loved him whenever he gazed into her eyes, but it never hurt to hear it.

As if reading his mind, May peered into his emerald eyes and said, "I love you".

Drew was tempted to say the same back to her, but that would make the upcoming split even more painful. _Sigh. _Might as well get over with it now.

"May, we should talk". He stepped back from her, willing himself to be strong.

"What about?" asked May.

"I think we should start seeing other people" Drew painstakingly said, refusing to meet May's eyes.

May was confused before it dawned on her. With a gasp, she asked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes", was his reply.

She didn't understand. He seemed totally fine earlier when they were having a snowball fight. There was nothing wrong between them. Why was he breaking up with her? Voicing her thoughts, May asked,

"Why?"

"I don't like you anymore. You don't interest me like you used to. In fact, I never did. So just get out of my life so I won't have to look at your ugly face ever again."

Drew turned around and was about to leave when he stopped. He faced May again and said, "I'll be taking my jacket back, thank you very much."

May gasped. "But it's freezing, Drew! It's like 10 degrees out here!"

"Do you think I care?" Drew spat out.

With a whimper, May peeled off the warm jacket and handed it to Drew, immediately shivering twice as much as before. All she had on was a sweater, jeans, and gloves, and it wasn't long before she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. With that, Drew, trying to ignore May's sniffs, released Flygon and said, "Let's leave, now." Flygon looked confused because he was used to May and Drew being happy around each other, and he loved it when his trainer was happy. But he listened to his owner's orders and together, they flew out of May's life.

May tried to remain strong, refusing to cry until he was out of sight, but the tears were inevitable. She collapsed onto the ground, forgetting the snow, and sobbed her heart out. May was so cold on the outside, and she started to shake back and forth, bawling into her sleeves, making them even wetter. _What did I do wrong? I thought, I thought he loved me_. Her heart had broken when she realized that Drew was breaking up with her. Her heart felt like it had been ripped in half, and she felt ice-cold blood running through her vein. She cried and cried, until she finally passed out in the snow. The last thing she remembered was the freezing weather; cold, so cold, on the inside and out.

XxxxxxxxX

**Please don't hate me for writing this! It was just an idea I had on my mind. TBC…..**


End file.
